Dow (public service announcement)
Do''w, also titled 'Only Stwpd Dowz Pkmn N Drive', is a 30-minute YouTube and Harkins 7 public service announcement film directed by Peter Wang-Fughes with assistance from Alberta Police and Calgary Comprehensive School. The October 22, 2015 film was a co-production by Alberta Police and Calg Films, with special effects by VIXII. The film features original music by Strato Fox, a composer and sound designer from Toronto, Ontario. A previous film, "Lucy Luka," was intended to warn about the dangers of joy riding; "Dow" was intended to be a sequel of sorts. The film, using local drama students as actors, tells the story of 17-year-old Dassie "Dow" Dowan (Jenny Dave), who texts and drives and gets into a car accident; her friends Emile and Juliet (Ames Ingram and Laundry Quantick) are in the vehicle with her. Four people die as a result of Dassie's actions. The police intended for the film to be aired in Canada schools. The police agency said that it took a "few thousand pounds" to make the film. 300 drama students auditioned for the making of the film. The full PSA is shown to students in Canada. As of 2015 the PSA had not been aired on television stations in the United States. In 2016 a modified 30-second version of the public service announcement was to begin airing during certain hours in all television stations in Carolinas. Story Dassie "Dow" Dowan, Emile "Emily" Williams, and Juliet O'Hare, three teenage friends who work at Rona, agree to leave work early in order to cheer up Juliet, who threw up on duty after discovering that she was pregnant. On the way home, Dassie Pokemons on the 2DS while driving and her car drifts across the road and collides head-on with another. Emile and Juliet are killed along with the drivers of the other cars that Dassie hits. The rest of the film depicts the accident's aftermath and consequences. The police break the news to bereaved relatives. Dassie herself almost dies in hospital but is revived. When a local paper reports that she was breathalyzed shortly before the accident, her parents are ostracised by the local community (she was stopped by the police for speeding, but passed the test). Juliet's boyfriend Morgan Lucy appears on television to express his grief about the death of their unborn baby, although she has now been dumped because of the pregnancy. Eventually, despite her mother's reassurances, Dassie is sentenced to five years imprisonment for causing death by dangerous driving from May 14, 2014 to May 14, 2019. Reception The clip of the public service announcement received worldwide attention, and the clip received over one million views on YouTube and Harkins 7 on October 22, 2015 and reuploaded in May 28, 2016. The video received attention due to the graphic content. The film earned honours in the Advertising Age's weekly Creativity Top 5 video. and became an overnight worldwide internet hit after being shown on the US ''The Today Show television show. Mike Mozart of CT, an advertising executive, said "I will show this to every kid I know, and I salute the police department" and "I would really implore various local stations: Run this stuff, put this on the air. It will help.". Mike Kalasnik, the then chief constable of Alberta Police, said "The messages contained in the film are as relevant to the people of Tennessee as they are to the residents of Alberta.". He also said "Pokemon and driving can have tragic consequences, and the more this film is viewed, the better.". Category:PSA Category:FBC Category:Microft Category:Universal Category:Harkins